Werewolves
Even a man who is pure of heart And says his prayers by night May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms And the autumn moon is bright. "The Lycanthrope. Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed! These are raging monsters, they are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf. ...Let's just say if it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice -- Vampires." : —Oracle on werewolves "What about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine in by moonlight don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass.I myself haven't seen one in almost 20 years. You know what the best part about it is? I already know how to bring these suckers down. One of these bad boys right to the heart." : —Rayne Van Helsing on werewolves Werewolves are basically a supernatural species/race of shape-shifting individual creatures that have been encountered by hunters. They are able to, through means of dark magic or a curse (usually during a full moon), unwillingly transform/morph/change themselves into fearsome, horrifying, and extremely hostile wolf creatures during full moons, shifting between human and wolf form. It has been stated that werewolves and skinwalkers are cousins. There is no known cure for lycanthropy. Werewolves are extremely savage and powerful. According to legend, it cannot abide by the scent of wolfsbane (aconite), and can only be killed by cutting off the head, and burning the body to ashes. One may become a Werewolf by being bitten, a pact with the Devil, a curse, drinking water from a wolf’s paw print, and other ways. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Werewolves appear to be a natural occurrence. The werewolf gene is passed from parent to child. At least one parent must have the werewolf gene, triggered or untriggered. There are no known cases of a person becoming a werewolf from a bite. History Werewolves have been around since what he calls the "beginning," which could be referring to the beginning of the werewolf race. Not much is known about the history of werewolves, except that they existed just as long asvampires, who were known to be created 10,000 years ago. And like with the vampires, the origin of the werewolf race remained a mystery, but it turns out that a cavemen (some 10,000 years ago BC) was hunting a large black wolf that killed his parents. The hunter, back then known only as No-Man, still had his siblings. And they went with him to find the wolf. And after they found that wolf, it turns out the wolf had a family of its own. So the wolfs and No-Man's family fought one another as No-Man and the Great Black Wolf fought in a bloody confrontation but the man eventually won and killed the wolf. But somehow, after all of the wolves were killed, the energy of the wolf transferred to the man and he became one with the wolf, and from that day, the werewolf species was born, creating what is called the primordial Werewolves. Physiological Observations The transformation into a werewolf can cure chronic illnesses like asthma and epilepsy. Werewolves can not get drunk unless the alcohol is mixed with wolfs-bane. It’s normally broken down,crushed and poured into the alcohol where the flower will dissolve and mix. If a werewolf drinks enough of the wolfsbane alcohol it has it’s advantages of getting drunk, feeling that burn is nice. But also disadvantages such as, losing your healing ability, losing your werewolf strength, smell, speed - If you drink enough you would be like a normal human. Once the alcohol wears off you would return to normal speed probably like a normal drunk person sobering up.The werewolves eyes glow in all images and video. This has been observed when dilated pupils are exposed to a bright light and as a response to emotional stimulus. Several color variations have been observed Even in human form, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans do. During a shift, a werewolves’ anatomy changes completely from human to wolf. As with their cosmetic features, werewolf anatomies are not influenced by their human form. Transformation/Appearance In their human form, werewolves appear as normal humans. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a perfectly fitting definition of both hunters and predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human After shifting, each werewolf has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur and eye color. The wolf form does not necessarily resemble the human form (same eye/hair color). Werewolves in their wolf form vary depending on what classification, and with glowing various colored eyes and a much larger and brute-like appearance. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. The fur color of werewolf forms differs from one to the other, even on Alpha’s (e.g., Nina's fur color is dark brown, Verruca's is white and grey, Oz is all black.) Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, apart from the full moon. Werewolves are in a way are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly humans. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognizable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, and although they do sometimes eat more of the body, but never leave the heart. The transformation only occurs after a werewolf bites a victim, the way werewolves continue the spread of lycanthropy. Psychological Characteristics When a human becomes a werewolf, all of his or her natural behavior, needs and characteristics are heightened at the same time as the develop fully. From the moment a werewolf is made, his/her interests, personality is all permanently greatened.For instance, if one with a loving character becomes a werewolf, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if a human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a werewolf, thus making him or her ruthless killers Over time all of these emotions are calmed down, and then the werewolf can return to life where they do keep control of their emotions in human form. Aside from their personalities, they also have terrifyingly ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for protecting others and destroying challengers. Werewolves have to feed in order to hang onto their original personalities, and keep themselves under a moment's self-control as beats. Rare but possible, newborn Werewolves often try to lock themselves up, restrain themselves, until they (in werewolf form) break out, the longer they try and keep resisting that urge to feed, it becomes hard for them to resist it, and they will give into the hunger that starts to force itself on the werewolf sooner or later. Once a werewolf falls in love or makes a successful bond of loyalty with someone, that feeling never does fade. As a general rule, only the bond between love can prevent werewolves from killing their love as Werewolves. Larger Packs are more stable, but usually end because they draw way to many kinds of attenetion to themselves and unintentally calling forth the wrath of the Volturi. It's possible for a werewolf to fall in love after he'd been turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. Another prevalent werewolf trait is that of a vengeful nature. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a werewolf loses its mate, it may take centuries to recover. They will not rest until the party(ies) responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire. Pack behavior In their werewolf forms, werewolf show the general behavior of their titular animals, though they don't have their human intelligence, memories and character under the full moon. Unlike the Shape-shifters, werewolf packs are not linked to each other telepathically, greatly increasing their coordination during hunts and fights but allowing them all of their privacy.Alphas can control other werewolves (in human form). The dominant male or female, the Alpha one, can force the other members to obey orders against their will. Alpha status is related to dominance, and by having fights to the death, they can select a new alphas to lead the pack. Though entirely possible, it's clear that a lower-ranking pack member can challenge the Alpha for the status. Like the Shifters, someone like Bella Swan is able to mentally shield a whole pack of werewolves by focusing on their Alphas, with the protection cascading down through the ranks. It was intitally believed that because they have no Telepathic link, Children of the Moon do not make good pack members, however this is false, and a single pack of Werewolves are considered to be strong enough to take down a sized group of Newborns. Code of Loyality Werewolves are very similar to Shape-shifters when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and often bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyality between werewolves is strangely long, while werewolves are entirely out of control, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves (triggered curse or not). This code does seem to extend to Eve Lydias' hybrids as well. Werewolves Society and Pack Werewolf Society Werewolves are social creatures and mostly operate within packs. Primordial Werewolves form packs with their own unique hierarchical structure. Typically members of a pack are related by blood or have been bitten by other members of the pack. Packs Werewolves typically organize into packs. Packs are led by an Alpha and always have at least four other members, in order to be considered complete. Packs are generally bound by either blood or by bite -- members are related or have been bitten by the Alpha. This is not always the case, however, and Omegas can join a pack when they are not related. Some packs, on the other hand, are more like cults and are bound together by a common belief. The werewolf race experiences its own internal bigotry, and this is often exemplified in the membership of packs. Some packs refuse to accept mutts into their midst. Alphas-''' are the leaders of a pack of werewolves. The strongest, most powerful, most dangerous, and by far the most lethal variety of the lycanthrope, Alphas are generally larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, and more animal then Omegas, Betas, and even Pure-Breeds in every sense of the words. When in canine form they are noticeably bigger. An Alpha is stronger with or without pack. if an Alpha kills another werewolf member of his own Pack, the power of the deceased will be added to that of the Alpha's. They will "become stronger, faster, more powerful". Three lead Alphas Deucalion, Kali and Ennis carried out this capability. They murdered each and every member of their own individual Packs, subsuming all their power. Subsequently they formed the basis of the dastardly and dreaded Alpha Pack.In Currents, Kali and the twins forcedly had Derek kill Boyd by his hand. As Boyd dies, Derek's eyes glow a much brighter Alpha red as he absorbs Boyd's power.. Alphas also possess a variety of special powers and abilities that other werewolves don't possess, including the ability to control their wolf forms, abilities and tendencies very well (even on a full moon when they also have more control), empathy abilities that have progressed to limited telepathy (the ability to hear the thoughts of others). Only an Alpha has the ability to change humans into werewolves. They also have glowing bright red eyes. A Purebreed, Beta, and/or even an Omega werewolf can and may become an Alpha in two ways: 1. Either by defeating and killing another alpha, hence stealing or taking that power -- if an Alpha is not killed by a werewolf -- by being the next strongest member of the pack. Or 2. By rising purely through strength of character, virtue, or the sheer force of their own will alone. These are called "True Alphas" and are very rare. In other rare cases, Alphas can literately turn into actual wolves, but in a larger appearance. '''True Alphas are normal werewolves that gain Alpha Werewolf powers and statues based on its personality, rather than how normal Alphas kill and fight to become alphas or through the theft of another wolf's abilities. A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or their own force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. True Alphas appear at an average rate of once a century. Like normal alphas, True Alphas have red glowing eyes, but however they are stronger. *